


Xenophilia

by chimeradragon



Series: Gifts for Zel_Nonick4now [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Facial Shaving, M/M, Other, Slice of Life, Xenophilia, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Another gift for Zel_Nonick4nowXenophilia, based of their works that are very inspiring *eyebrow waggle*





	Xenophilia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zel_Nonick4now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zel_Nonick4now/gifts).



For https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zel_Nonick4now/pseuds/Zel_Nonick4now

Based on: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567916/chapters/38820548

Eddie's usual morning routine was simple. Get up. Bathroom, maybe a shower if he was feeling gross; but those were usually done at night because he was not a morning person by any means, and then shaving and getting dressed. 

Since Venom? That had changed a bit. 

And by a bit, Eddie meant a lot. Most mornings he was awakened by Venom touching him or stimulating him in some way it found fascinating. And that usually led to morning sex. Or something similar. Which tended to throw off Eddie's morning routine. Which sometimes had him running late. Eddie had been working on getting the symbiote to let him get back into his routine again, sex either before or after he headed for the bathroom. 

But Venom didn't always like rules. 

Which is why Eddie found himself shirtless, in his pajama pants, razor in hand ... pinned to the wall of his bathroom. Venom had formed a full body before him and was pressing against him from throat to groin. It had manifested smaller than when they were one, more along the same size as Eddie himself, but it was hard to get anything done with an alien rubbing it's head against you for cuddles while you tried to get ready for the day. 

"Vee... let me get ready," Eddie huffed as he tried to move away from Venom enough to get to the sink. He'd let the symbiote lay against him if it meant he could get ready. He wanted to shave today, his beard was too long and itchy and he wanted it gone. 

"No," Venom replied aloud, voice deep and rumbling. It rubbed it's head against him again before insinuating a leg between Eddie's and rubbing against his soft cock. 

"Not now, Love," Eddie insisted as he pressed on Venom's head a bit to push it back. He carefully pushed the leg from between his own and tried to get Venom to look at him. 

"I'm bored, Eddie," Venom whined as it pressed forward again, and rubbed its face against Eddie's week-old beard. It paused and stared at the hairs as though they had personally offended it. "Never mind. Get rid of that. I like the scruff. This is too long."

Eddie couldn't help but laugh as he felt Venom move behind him to keep cuddling but allow Eddie to finish his morning routine. 

Venom was very through about rubbing against Eddie's jaw once all of the offending hair had been shaved off. 

END.


End file.
